


Much Too Soon

by KatB



Series: All That Remains [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hawaii, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Parents, Sex, Tom is insatiable, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, worried Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatB/pseuds/KatB
Summary: Tom and Kat finally get to enjoy marriage and parenthood. Everything seems perfect. But after their long awaited honeymoon, reality catches up with them very soon. And it's more cruel than either of them had ever imagined.





	1. Make Every Moment Count

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> what can I say?! I missed them. I missed Tom and Kat and their relationship. And since I have more than enough ideas to let their story continue, I thought it's about time I bring them back. So prepare for more love, smut, family drama and heartbreak. And as always, please let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy and stay naughty! ;-)
> 
> xx

„Darling, you need to come and see these. They're adorable“, Tom yells in the room next door. _He gets more excited about shopping than me these days._

I gently kiss Rosie's forehead and then quietly close the door to her room and make my way to the bedroom. „Would you please keep it down! You know how easily Rosie wakes from her naps these days.“

„I'm sorry.“ He quickly kisses my forehead. „But look at these. They are so cute.“ He holds up a tiny yellow bathing suit with white polka dots.

I playfully roll my eyes at him. „Thomas, our daughter has the biggest wardrobe any 5-month-old has ever seen. She has more onesies and dresses than she could ever wear before she outgrows them. And you really have to stop buying her bathing suits. I think by now she has enough to wear a different one for every day of our vacation.“

„Yes, but look...“ Tom puts down the yellow one and picks up a red bathing suit with white hearts and cute little ruffles. _Okay, that is indeed to die for._ „How was I supposed to resist that?“

„Tom...“

„Or this one...“ He picks up yet another bathing suit, this time with navy blue and white stripes. _You impossible man._

I pull him close to me and wrap my arms around his hips. „I love you, you know that?!“ Tom leans down and kisses me softly. „But you need to stop buying her clothes. And toys. And...everything, really. I get that you love her, because I do too. But you can't spoil her like that. Because now it's all cute and adorable. But once she's 5 or 15, it will make things a lot harder and a lot more pricy. So no more clothes, please?!“

Tom sighs. „I'm sorry.“ He looks down on the floor. _Damn, what's with the puppy eyes?!_

„Hey, what's wrong?“ I place my hand on his cheek and he leans into my touch. _Talk to me, love._

„I just sometimes feel like I'm getting it all wrong.“ _What?_ „You're so good with her. You're instincts never fail you. You know when to set lines or when things are too much. And I'm...“ He takes a deep breath. „...I'm just the guy who likes to spoil our beautiful daughter. I want her to have everything and feel loved at all times.“ _Are you ever not insecure?_

„Tom“, I sigh and pull him down to sit on the bed with me. „You are doing everything right. You are the most incredible father to our daughter that I could ever wish for. You feed her, change her, bathe her, you play with her. You get up when she's crying in the middle of the night because you know that nothing calms her down like your voice. You love her more than anything in the world. So you are doing everything right.“ Tom gives me a slight smile. „You're living in the now. You see her right now. I can't help but see the bigger picture. She's cute and tiny and easy to handle now. But there will come a time where she's so used to being spoiled, that she will throw a tantrum if she doesn't get what she want.“

„But...“

„No, there is no but. Because I know where you're going with this. But first of all, money really can't buy you everything. And secondly...life doesn't work that way. We don't always get what we want.“

„I have everything I want“, Tom interrupts me. _Damn you, how am I supposed to make a point when you say something like that?!_ He takes my hands into his. „I mean it, you and Rosie are all I ever wanted. And I am so scared that I will screw it up.“

„I know, honey. But we made it here, despite every curveball the universe ever threw at us. So we have to make the best out of it. We love and we live and we spoil our little girl. Just all within limits, okay?“ Tom nods slightly. „So no more bathing suits...“ _No matter how cute they are._

„Alright“, Tom replies and leans forward to kiss me. „By the way, there is something we need to talk about.“ _Why do I not like the sound of that?_ „It's about our vacation...“ _No no no no no...we've been planning this vacation for weeks now. It's our first trip together and our honeymoon. If anything gets in the way of that, I will be the one throwing a tantrum._

„What is it?“, I ask, even though I don't know if I want to hear the answer.

Tom takes a deep breath. „Now...first of all, you might want to pack a few more clothes because we'll be gone longer than the three originally planned weeks. 5 days longer, to be exact.“

„Why? What happened?“

„I am meeting Steven in LA to discuss a few things about the movie.“ _Steven as in Steven Spielberg?! Well...most likely._ „I figured since we will be on that side of the pond already, it makes only sense to connect it with our vacation. And we have to touch down in LA anyway. So we just prolong our stay a bit. It gives us a few more days together and it allows me to show you some of my favourite spots in the city. What do you say?“

_Pffff..._ „You know I'm always for spending more time with you. I just don't know if Los Angeles is the best place for a vacation with a baby.“

„You're right“, Tom agrees. „That's where my second...surprise kicks in.“ _More surprises?!_ „We won't be going to Hawaii alone.“ _We're not??_ I look at him with big eyes. „No. My mother and Emma and Jack will be coming with us.“

„What??“ _Please tell me this is a joke!_

„Kat, breathe“, Tom says calmingly.

„No! This is our first vacation together and you're telling me your mother and sister will be joining us? I mean...I know that you love them and I do too. But this is going to far. This is our vacation. For us as a family!“ I take deep breaths to try and calm myself.

„Darling, listen to me.“ _Don't pull the darling card on me._ „I understand that this comes as a little shock to you, but you're missing a very important point here.“ I raise my eyebrow at him. _And what would that be?_ „I am looking forward to spending time with you and Rosie, but I am also looking forward to spending time with my wife. I am looking forward to long walks on the beach, to romantic dinners by candle light and to breakfast in bed without a crying baby interrupting us.“ _That does sound nice indeed._ „I love our daughter, but I can't wait to spend some quality time with you, like I have wanted to for ages. I never got to show you what being Mrs Hiddleston really means. Now I can, but only if there is someone to look after Rosie. And if my mother and sister come along, there are more than enough people to do that. All three of them are looking forward to it.“

I take a deep breath. „I...ugh...“ _I'm not really sure I like this._ „I get your point. But why didn't you tell me earlier?“

„Because I knew that you would find a million reasons to say no.“ _True._ „So we planned everything and booked everything. And since they are coming with us, they can take Rosie home with them while we spend some time in LA.“

„Five days without Rosie?“ I look at Tom with big eyes. _You cannot be serious._

„We have to start somewhere. There will come a time where we have to spend a few days without her. So why not now?! Emma and Jack are thrilled to take care of her.“ _Ugh._ I roll my eyes and let myself fall back on the mattress. Tom laughs a little and then lies down next to me. „Did I mention that we will all have our own little bungalow? So we can do our thing if we want to and nobody will disturb us.“ _I am not ready to let you win yet._ I pout and turn away from him. „Kat, if we can get a few nights without Rosie...“ He moves closer and brings his mouth right next to my ear. „...it means I get to do all your favourite things to you.“ _Oh damn, now he's playing the winning card._ „If we can be sure not be disturbed, I can do this...“ He kisses my ear and gently nibbles on my earlobe. _I really like it when he does that._ „...and this...“ He kisses his way down my neck and licks it every now and then. _And I love it when he does that._ „...or maybe even this...“ He zips open my sweat jacket and exposes one of my breasts. His mouth closes around my nipple immediately and his tongue dances over it. _Damn._

„Okay fine...you win!“, I say and then roll on top of him. „Just know that you will have to make up for this with lots and lots of sex.“

A wide grin appears on Tom's face. „That is exactly the plan.“ _I love it when you're insatiable._ „And now take off your pants...“ He grins his centre against mine and I can feel the bulge in his pants. _Your wish is my command..._

Both of us quickly undress each other until we're both laying next to each other naked. Tom's hands are all over my body and he's already breathing heavily.

„I love you“, I moan and then kiss him passionately.

„I love you too“, Tom replies once he breaks the kiss. „Now...how much time do we have?“ _Welcome to the sex life of a married couple with a 5-month-old baby._

„I still have to make dinner. And you need to pick up your dry cleaning.“

„Alright“, Tom moans and without a warning pushes his erect penis inside me.

I gasp as he stretches me open. _Oh god, I don't think I will ever get used to that feeling. He feels so good._ I kiss Tom and bury my tongue in his mouth. His hips start to move and his cock immediately creates magic inside me.

„Damn babygirl, I will never get over how tight you are“, Tom groans. _And I will never get over how sexy it is when you talk to me like that._ „Do you want the quick and intense version?“

„Yes, do it...“ I am already too far gone to really form coherent sentences. Tom's hand flies between my legs and two of his long fingers find my clit. He rubs it in a steady rhythm while continuously moving inside me. „Yes“, I moan. „You feel so good. Oh god...oh god...“

„Come on, moan for me, babygirl!“ I stop holding back and give into the desire to moan out loud. My insides are beginning to stir and I know that I'm close. „That's it. And now come for me. Come for me!“ Tom pulls me forward and kisses me, his fingers never leaving my clit. He picks up the rhythm at which he pounds into me and after a few more thrusts, I give into my orgasm. I bury myself in Tom's neck to muffle my screams as I come violently. A moment later, Tom gives into his climax as well. He comes deep inside me and then pulls me even closer to his chest. I lie in his arms and try to catch my breath. _I love the quick and intense version. But I can't wait for him to tease me until I can't take it anymore. I can't wait for this vacation._

 


	2. Aloha and Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, Kat and Rosie arrive in Hawaii together with the rest of the family. And Tom makes sure that his wife gets the perfect start to their vacation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies,
> 
> there is of course a Pinterest board dedicated to this story. Check it out if you want to see where Tom and Kat are spending their vacation:  
> https://www.pinterest.de/katbwritings/like-an-island/
> 
> Enjoy and stay naughty! ;-)
> 
> xx

Tom takes Rosie out of my arms and then helps me out of the car. He hands our daughter back to me and then helps his mother. I look around and try to drink in the atmosphere. _This is it. The Travaasa Hana Resort on Maui. I like it here._ Rosie squirms in my arms and lets out a little cry. „Shhh, sweetie. I know you're tired. I promise we'll get you a bed as soon as possible.“

„Come on, let's check in and get her to bed as quickly as we can“, Tom says and puts his arm around my shoulders. _I want to get to bed as quickly as possible too, please. This trip has been a marathon._

The hotel staff unloads our luggage as all of us make our way to the lobby.

„Welcome to Travaasa Hana, Mr Hiddleston“, a beautiful dark-haired woman greets us. „Mrs Hiddleston.“ She shakes my hand and smiles at me. „We've been expecting you. Did you have a good trip?“

„Yes, thank you“, Tom replies. „But it's been a long one. So if you don't mind, we'd like to get to our rooms as quickly as possible.“

„Of course“, the woman nods. „Your luggage is already being brought there. I had them bring your requested food for little Ms Hiddleston here to your room earlier in the day. You will find it in the refridgerator. And if there is anything else you need, just call reception. Your bungalows are all right by the sea, so if you want, I can call you a cart to take you there.“

„To be quite honest“, Diana jumps in. „I have been sitting on my behind for pretty much an entire day. I wouldn't mind walking for a little bit.“ _That is actually a good idea._

Tom looks at me and silently asks me if I'm okay with that. _I love it when you worry._ I nod slightly and Tom turns to the receptionist. „Walking it is.“ He takes Rosie from me and wraps his other arm around my waste.

Together we all make our way across the hotel grounds. We walk past restaurants, a church, tennis courts, pools and lots of palm trees. A marvel at the sights, but Rosie's crying keeps me from really enjoying the view. _It is way too late in the day for her to be awake. It's already getting dark. She needs to sleep._ Eventually, we reach three bungalows right by the sea. I can hear the waves crashing and my heart jumps a little. Diana, Emma and Jack bid us goodnight rather quickly and head for their bungalows. I take another look around. _I am going to like it here._

„Come on, darling...“ Tom holds open the door to our retreat. Rosie is now crying impatiently so I decide to tear myself away from the beauty of nature for now.

I step inside and immediately know that I will like it here. „Tom, this is beautiful!“ I rush to the large oceanside window and open it. _There it is. The sea. I'm home._

Tom places Rosie in my arms and heads for the fridge. „I thought you might like it here.“ He puts some of the prepared baby food in a bowl and puts it in the microwave. „She is not happy“, he says while looking at Rosie.

„She's exhausted and tired. I wonder if she will even accept food at this point.“ I sit down at the table and wait for the food to be properly heated. Rosie is squirming in my lap. The microwave bings and Tom puts the bowl in front of me. „Thanks. Hey, can you start unpacking while I feed her? So that I can change her once she's fed.“

„Of course.“ He kisses my forehead and then heads next door to do what I asked him to do.

More than half an hour later, I am sitting on the balcony and look at the ocean. Rosie is fast asleep in my arms. _All of this is so peaceful._ I close my eyes and breathe in the salty air. _I could just fall asleep here as well._

„Maybe I should get you to bed as well“, Tom says and smiles at me. He squads down next to us and takes me hand. „Let me put her down. She's been asleep for a while now.“

I sigh. „I know. She just looks so happy in my arms.“

„Of course, it's a wonderful place to be.“ _You dork._ „And generally I have nothing against watching you hold our daughter for hours. It's probably the most beautiful sight ever. But you need to hand her to me now. Because I need you for myself tonight to properly start our vacation.“

I raise an eyebrow at him. „Hiddleston, we've been one the road for practically 24 hours. I'm tired and exhausted and my butt hurts from all the sitting I've been doing today. So if you think you're getting any...“

He shuts me up with a kiss. „Hand me our daughter and I will promise you that there will be no sex tonight. But I still need you to myself.“ _Fine._

I carefully put Rosie in his arms and watch him carry her inside. Then I lean back again and close my eyes. _If he doesn't hurry, I might be in dreamland when he comes back._ But just a moment later, I hear Tom next to me again. I open my eyes and see him smile down at me. _Well, hello there..._ He is shirtless and holds two champagne glasses in his hands.

„Tom, what...?“ I am quite speechless.

„Welcome to Hawaii, darling!“ He sits down next to me and hands me a glass. „I thought we should start our vacation properly. So before I take you inside, that means a glass of champagne by the ocean.“ I hesitantly look at the drink in my hand. „And before you say anything, you just nursed Rosie and she's so out that she won't wake up for several hours. So you can totally have a glass of champagne without it hurting our daughter.“ _Damn, you really know me too well._

„To our honeymoon!“ I raise my glass and smile at him. Tom leans forward and kisses me softly. Then he pulls me into his arms and we sit and watch the ocean for a while. „I'm really glad to be here with you.“

„I am too.“ He kisses the top of my head and pulls me even closer. His skin is soft and warm and I try to make as much contact with it as I can. „Finish your champagne, darling.“ I look at Tom and wonder what he's up to. „I have something prepared for you inside.“

My heart jumps a little. „A surprise? I love surprises!“ _Especially when they come from you._ Tom takes the glass from my hand and pulls me on my feet. He looks at me and then slowly starts to fiddle with my clothes. „Tom, what are you doing? I told you...“

„No sex, I know“, Tom replies and keeps undressing me. Once I am fully naked, he picks me up and carries me inside.

„Tom, don't be ridiculous. Put me down.“ Tom simply smiles and makes his way to the bathroom. I hadn't even been in there so I look around. _Oh my god!_ There are candles everywhere in the room, Bon Iver is playing in the background and a bubble bath is ready in the tub. „Tom, what is all this?“

„This...“ He gently puts me down in the bathtub. The water is warm and smells wonderful. „...is me making sure that you start relaxing in this very moment. Kat, I know that these past months have been a rollercoaster for you. You pushed yourself to the limit and you were hurt. And now you are taking care of our daughter around the clock. You are some kind of superwoman. My superwoman. I am so proud of you and I love you so much. So this vacation is not only our honeymoon, it's also my way of saying thank you. So...thank you.“ He absently strokes my hair and looks right into my eyes. „You just relax. Recharge. Let me take care of you.“

I lean forward and kiss him. „Take off your pants and get in here with me.“

„I thought you would never ask.“ Tom and I both laugh and a just a few moments later, he is sitting behind me in the tub. I lean back and settle against his chest. _This is what perfection feels like. This is pure intimacy and I love it._ Tom runs his hands over my body, slightly carressing my breasts, but without teasing them. He strokes the skin on my stomach and traces my scar with his index finger. „Does it ever hurt?“

I shake my head. „No, not anymore. It did in the beginning, but now it's fine.“

Tom slightly nods his head. „I'm sorry I wasn't there.“

„What?“ I turn around to look at him.

„We never really talked about it and I never really apologised for it.“

„Tom, there is no need to apologise“, I try to stop him.

„Yes, there is. You are my wife and I should have been by your side through all of this. I don't just mean the delivery. I mean...I mean...your coma.“ He takes a deep breath. _Damn, I don't think I ever realised how hard this was on him too._ „I should have been by your bedside to hold your hand and make sure you're not alone. But I totally failed to do that.“

„Alright, listen to me.“ I take his hand in mine. „I'm not saying that I don't wish you would have been by my side. I wish you would have been there when I woke up and I wish I could have met our daughter together with you. But none of it matters anymore. Because you're here and I'm here and our daughter is here. We made it through all of it. So please don't worry about it anymore.“ I press a soft kiss on his cheek. „Besides...I know that you were going through your own trauma at the time.“ Tom's body tenses and I know that I've stepped on uncomfortable territory. I lean back to spare him having to look at me. „Does it ever hurt? That Jayden turned out not to be your son?“

Tom remains silent for quite a while and then sighs. „Sometimes.“ _That's what I thought._ „It's not that Rosie isn't enough for me. Because she is and I love her. It's just...“ He pauses a moment to search for the right words.

„...that you allowed yourself to care about him“, I finish his sentence.

„Y-yes“, he almost gasps. „How do you know?“

I entwine my fingers with his. „A few years ago, I dated a guy. He was a father. His son was 7 and his daughter was 3 when we started to be...involved.“ I take a deep breath. „We were doomed from the start, but that's not the point. We dated for a while and it was only natural that I got to meet his children after a while. They were adorable and totally fell in love with them. So when we broke up, it wasn't just hard because of him. It was hard because of his children. Because children completely change the game. I allowed myself to care for them and once it was over, it just broke my heart even more. We're...we're people who care. And once we do, it's hard to stop, no matter the circumstances.“

„I just really liked the thought of having a son“, Tom says with a shaky voice.

I turn around again to look at him. „How about we make a deal? From now on, we don't dwell in the past anymore. What's done is done and we can't change it. What we can do is move forward. We can enjoy being here right now and make plans for the next couple of weeks. Or even the next couple of years, if we want to. So let's do that. Let go of what happened. Can you do that?“ Instead of replying, Tom simply kisses me deeply. „And by the way, you will have a son one day. We'll just keep making babies until it happens.“ He looks at me and then his mouth crashes down on mine again. He kisses me passionately and his tongue plays with mine. _Sex kissing. I like sex kissing._

„I thought you said...“, Tom starts out of breath.

„Are you complaining?“, I interrupt him.

His eyes narrow and he growls a little. „Spread your legs.“ I do as I'm told and am rewarded with his hand tracing slow circles over my clit. _Fuck._ He teases me until he knows that I am wet enough to take him all in. Then he grabs my hips and lifts me up into his lap. I reach down to hold his penis in place and Tom lowers me onto him. We both moan when he enters me and I start to roll my hips. _I just need to feel him move inside me._ „Shhh, hold still“, he whispers in my ear. „Don't move.“ _You are killing me!!_ He pulls my body against his chest and places his hand back between my legs. „I am going to stroke your perfect little clit until you come for me. And you won't move an inch. You will hold still while I make you come. Do you understand?“

„Yes“, I gasp desperately.

„Good girl!“ He starts to move his hand between my legs, working all his magic on my body. I take deep breaths and try not to move. _Fuck, I want to move._ „You know, you're so tight and warm and when you...oh...when you squeeze me like that, it's almost enough to make me come too.“ He nibbles on my ear. „Do you think you can do it? Can you make me come with your tight pussy without moving?“

„I don't know...“ _Fuck fuck fuck, I want to move._

„Go ahead and come for me, babygirl. Come for me.“

I know that I am close, but the stimulation is not enough to push me over the edge. „Tom, I can't. Not yet. I...“ He pulls back his hand, only to let it smack down on my pussy a moment later. „Oh fuck!“

„I said come for me“, he growls. His hand slaps down again, sending the first quivers through my body. „Yes, that's my girl. Come for me. Right now.“ He slaps me once again, really hitting my clit this time and it's enough to make me lose control. My legs shake and I can't stay still any longer. I moan out loud and try to get as much friction inside me as I can. My pussy tightens around him and Tom's pained moans tell me that he will come any second. I deliberately tighten my insides even more and roll my hips one last time. Then I pull his cock out of me and wrap my hand around his shaft. It only takes two strokes for him to shoot his load all over my pussy. „Damn, girl!“, Tom utters out of breath. „You really know how to make a man relax.“

 


	3. The Things I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying their vacation, Tom and Kat take the time to introduce their daughter to the ocean.

I hand Rosie another slice of Mango to suckle on when I hear the door to our bungalow. „Tom, is that you? We're out here.“

A moment later, Diana steps out on the balcony. „Sorry, but I'm afraid it's only me.“

„Hey, good morning! How did you sleep?“

She sits down next to me. „Oh, very well. Those mattresses are heavenly.“ _So very true. Even though we didn't do all that much sleeping last night._

„Do you want some breakfast?“, I ask as I pour myself another cup of tea.

Diana shakes her head. „Thank you, but I have been up for a while now. So I'm good.“ Rosie smiles at her and Diana takes her into her lap. „How did she sleep?“

„She slept like a rock. After I fed her and changed her, we put her down and she didn't wake up until 7 this morning. Tom and I actually checked on her twice tonight because we couldn't believe that she would sleep through the night.“

„Sleeping through the night, huh?“ Diana looks impressed and proud in equal measure.

„Yes. I wouldn't mind if she kept that up from now on.“ _Because it would totally improve our sex life. I know that it did last night._ I remember the total of 12 orgasms that Tom had given me just hours ago and can't help but press my legs together.

„Where is Tom?“, Diana asks and hands impatient Rosie yet another slice of mango.

„Jogging.“

Diana snorts. „Where else?“ We both have a little laugh and then watch Rosie, who is completely content with sucking on some tropical fruit. „So what are your plans for the day?“

I shrug my shoulders. „We haven't really made any plans yet. Once Tom gets back and we finish our breakfast, we want to introduce Rosie to the sea.“

Diana inhales sharply and I look at her. „Are you sure about that? I feel like the pool would be a much safer option.“ _Here we go..._

„She is my child, which means that she will not waste her time away in a pool with the ocean right on our doorstep.“ Diana still doesn't look convinced. „Look, she is a baby. It's not like we will leave her there alone anyway. We're just taking her for a little swim and let her play in the sand.“

„Yes, but...“

„Mum, leave her be.“ We look around and find Tom covered in sweat behind us. „I've had that discussion with her as well. But...my wife is fearless when it comes to water and she plans on raising our daughter the same way. So if that's what she wants, that's what we are going to do.“ Diana rolls her eyes in defeat. Tom kisses first me and then Rosie. „How are you two this morning?“ He takes Rosie into his arms and she smiles at him. _She has his smile. It's disarming._

„We're good. Our child has discovered her love for mango and I'm afraid we will have to feed it her every day from now on.“ I hold out another slice towards Rosie and she squeaks with joy. „See, I told you.“

Tom kisses her cheek. „That's alright. We can do that. And how are you?“, he asks me.

„I'm good. I mean...look at that view. How could I not be?!“

„And how about you?“, he turns to his mother.

„I'm very well, darling. Thank you“, she replies.

Tom sits down and pours himself a cup of coffee. „Where are Emma and Jack?“

Diana rolls her eyes. „They went on a hike first thing this morning. I caught them on my way to breakfast when they were heading out.“

„A hike?“, Tom asks with disbelief.

„Yes“, Diana continues. „They said they wanted to explore the island before you put them on extensive babysitting duty.“

Tom and I both blush a little. „Well...that's possibly a good idea“, Tom says with a smirk on his face.

„About the babysitting...“, Diana goes on. „You know you can count on me anytime. I didn't come here for big adventures. There is a little art gallery right here in Hana, I'd really like to go there. And maybe the Hana Cultural Centre. But apart from that, I am more than happy to sit under a tree, read a good book and watch my granddaughter. I know that you two are looking forward to spending some time alone. So if you need my help, I'm always here.“

„Thanks, mum.“ Tom reaches over and takes her hand. „Can we take you up on that offer tonight already?“

„Tonight? What's tonight?“, I ask.

„That's a surprise“, Tom replies and smiles. _Please tell me it is one that will have me flat on my back with you pounding into me at some point of the night._ „Now...“ Tom gets up and hands Rosie back to me. „I am going to take shower and then we can finish breakfast, alright?“ I nod. Tom leans down and kisses me softly before disappearing back inside.

Diana smiles at me. „I still can't believe this is his life now. You and Rosie, I mean.“

I take a deep breath. „Yeah, neither can I.“

*****

I adjust my black bikini and look at myself in the mirror. _This is actually not bad at all._ I hear Tom's sharp intake of breath behind me and turn around.

„Damn, woman! You are lucky our daughter is impatient to explore the island. Otherwise I would take you right here, right now. And I would make sure that you...“

„Ooookay“, I interrupt him and silence him with a kiss. „You can save that for tonight. By the way, what is tonight?“ _Because I really need to know._

„Do you realise that we've never been on a date together?“ _Hm, true._ „We were so busy avoiding each other and then dealing with the police and stupid accusations, that we never took the time to go on a date. We got married without ever experiencing the joys of date night. So we will change that tonight.“ The thought of a date with my husband gives me millions of butterflies in my stomach. „I will take you out to dinner and hold your hand and we will exchange deep looks.“

I smile and give him a sensual kiss. „That sounds perfect.“

„And now please put some clothes on“, Tom says with a chuckle. While I throw on my beach kaftan, Tom picks up Rosie from the bed and grabs the bag. „Ready to go?“

I nod and take Tom's hand. We step outside and start making our way to Hamoa Beach. We walk past the ocean bungalows in the shade of large palm trees. The ocean breeze is playing with our hair. Rosie curiously looks around and every now and then points and squeaks. _I am so in love with her, it hurts._ We look at birds and bugs and beautiful flowers. _Hawaii is great. I love Hawaii._ Eventually, we reach the beach. As soon as my feet touch the sand, my inner child takes over. I let go of Tom's hand and sprint towards the water. Without even taking off my clothes, I jump into the water and let the waves surround my body. It water is warm and comforting. _God, I missed the sea._

I turn around to look at Tom and Rosie standing on the beach. He is looking at me with a big smile on his face. „What are you waiting for? Come on in!“, I yell over the waves.

Tom puts the bag down and sits Rosie in the sand. He strips down to his swimming trunks and then picks her up again. He smiles at me one more time and then starts walking towards me. I meet him halfway and sling my arms around him to pull him against me. „I love you“, I whisper and then kiss him deeply. Rosie eventually interrupts us, demanding our attention. „Come here, princess!“ I lift her out of Tom's arms and allow her a view over the ocean. „This is your mommy's favourite place in the whole world. Apart from your daddy's arms.“ I walk out into the sea further until her feet touch the water. „This is the ocean and it's the most marvellous thing in the world. And I know it's big and scary, but you don't have to be afraid.“ She smiles and laughs as the waves tickle her feet. „Are you ready?“, I ask her and then squad down. She dips into the water up to her hips and she lets out a little happy scream. _That's my girl._ I dip her into the water again, this time up to her shoulders.

„Kat, be careful“, Tom says beside me.

_Stop worrying._ „I am...“ I wait for Rosie to take another breath and then dive into the water, pulling her with me. We are both under the surface for a moment before coming back up for air. I look at Tom who has a look of shock on his face. But then Rosie starts laughing and kicking her legs. _Yeah, she's my girl._

„You're impossible, you know that?!“, Tom says and takes her into his arms. I shrug my shoulders and smile apologetically. Tom swipes the strands of hair out of my face and then takes my hand. „Come on, let's teach our daughter how to swim.“

 


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally takes Kat out on the first date they never had and it turns into one of the best nights ever for both of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one comes with all the warnings. Heavy smut ahead.

The waiter clears our dessert plates from the table and I lean back. _Dear god, I am stuffed._ Tom smiles at me from across the table.

„Is there anything else I can get you?“, he asks.

I shake my head. „Thank you, but I don't think I can ever eat anything again.“ Tom chuckles. „You know, I think I could get used to going on dates with you. I really enjoyed myself tonight.“

Tom raises an eyebrow. „Do you think that was it already?“

„It wasn't?“

„No“, Tom shakes his head. „Are you up for a little bit more magic tonight?“ I slightly nod. Tom pushed his chair back and holds out his hand to me. „Come with me.“ I reach out and allow him to lead me out of the restaurant. I can feel that the eyes of the other guests are on us, but Tom's protective touch prevents me from becoming anxious. We walk across the hotel grounds, holding hands and exchanging shy looks like loved up teenagers. „By the way, you look beautiful tonight.“

I feel myself blushing. „Thanks.“

„I know that it shouldn't come to me as a surprise anymore, but whenever I look at you, I am always struck by your beauty. You're beautiful, Kat.“ _Great, more blushing._

„You're not so bad either“, I say and wink at him. „Seriously, I know that every woman in that restaurant was jealous of me. Every woman on this planet is jealous.“

„Well...“ Tom stops and wraps his arms around my hips. „...but I'm yours. So they can be jealous all they want.“ He leans down and brushes a soft kiss on my lips.

„Damn“, I exhale. „A kiss on the first date. Not bad.“ Tom laughs. „So where are we going?“

„Over there...“ Tom point over my shoulder and I turn around. _Ohhhh!_ He takes my hand again and leads me towards one of the firepits. He sits down on one of the sunloungers and pulls me into his arms. I laugh in surprise and then comfortably settle against his chest. _I am never more comfortable than in your arms._ I sigh and then close my eyes to breathe in his scent. _The scent of Tom._ „So what do you want to do over the next few days? We have three weeks of vacation ahead of us and you haven't said a word on how you want to spend them.“

„I don't know... I want to spend some time on the beach, swim. I obviously want to do some reading. A lot of reading actually.“ Tom laughs. _Don't judge me. We almost had to take an extra suitcase just because you couldn't decide which books to take._ „I want to explore the island a little bit. Maybe go and see Wailua Falls or the botanical garden. I'd like to start my days doing yoga overlooking the ocean and I could get used to spending my evenings in your arms watching the fire.“

Tom kisses my temple. „I'm sure that could be arranged. How would you feel about taking a ride with me along the coast?“

„A ride?“ _On horses?_

„Have you ever ridden a horse?“, Tom asks further. _On horses._

„I...when I was a kid. But I haven't been anywhere near a horse in years. I'm pretty sure I don't remember how it's done.“

„I could show you“, Tom says calmly. „I've done enough horse riding in my day. So I could show you. What do you think?“ I hesitate to answer. „Just think about it...we could ride along the coast, stop for a picknick wherever we want, we can find a nice and cozy place to make love under the Hawaiian sun.“

I instinctively press my legs together. „Well, this kind of riding I'm very good at“, I reply and kiss Tom's neck.

„Yes, I know“, he growls. „So is that a yes?“

„Yes“, I say and close my eyes again. „Just promise me you'll look out for me.“

„I always do.“ Tom wraps his arms around me even tighter and showers my forehead with ever so slight kisses.

I enjoy his affection for a moment and then get up. Tom looks at me with big eyes. „Come with me.“ I hold out my hand and once he grabs it, I practically drag him towards our bungalow. We rush up the stairs and I hastily close the door behind us.

„Kat, what is going on?“

„I'm not usually a girl who puts out on the very first date. But for you...“ I untie the knot on the front of my yellow sundress and expose my naked breasts underneath it. Then I slip down the straps und push the dress down my body. „...I will make an exception.“ A straighten my back and allow Tom to take in my almost naked form.

He takes a deep breath. „I was really hoping you would say that.“

Tom wraps his arms around me and presses his lips against mine. We kiss like it is going out of stlye. After what feels like an eternity, he ushers me towards the bed and pushes me on my back. He crawls on top of me and his mouth is back on mine. He kisses and licks my earlobes and my neck, sending happy little shivers down my spine. I reach for his shirt and pull it from his pants before slowly unbuttoning it. I can feel him smile while kissing me and it turns me on even more. _The way he enjoys my thirst for him will always turn me on._ He gets on his knees and strips off his shirt. Then he pulls me against him for more kissing. My hips grind against him a little, causing Tom to smile even more. He pushes me back on my back and kisses his way down to my breasts. His mouth closes around one of my nipples and he gently kisses and licks it before giving the other one the same treatment. _God, I want this man._ He gets on his knees again and rolls me on my side, settling down behind me in a spooning position. My legs practically open on their own accord and Tom smiles at me. _That's right, that's where I want you._ He kisses me once again and then his hand slips into my panties. His fingers immediately find my clit and he starts to rub it in even circles. _Oh fuck._ Tom watches me intensely while his hand is creating magic between my legs. I moan and wriggle and know that he will bring me straight to an orgasm. I can already feel my insides stir and pull him in for a kiss. His hand never abandonds me and a few strokes of his fingers later, my body is taken over by my climax. I moan out load. Tom never stops looking at me.

He withdraws his hand from me and uses it to tweak my nipples into little hard peaks. He kisses both of them, sending my body even more into overdrive. He quickly takes of my panties so that I am finally completely naked next to him. He kisses me deeply and I know that I want more. _I want you inside me._ I reach for his pants and start to unbutton them. As soon as I have access to it, I wrap my hand around his hard cock and start stroking it. Even when Tom takes off his pants completely, I don't let go. _I love your cock. It's mine and I'm not letting go._ He kisses me while I stroke him and then licks two of his fingers to wet them. A moment later, they are back on my little pearl, rubbing it frantically. I gasp and moan and never let go of his penis. Tom kisses my neck as he expertly strokes me to another orgasm. I roll my hips, trying to encourage him to fill me up with his cock. I even position it closer to my wet slit, but Tom has his mind set on making me come first. _Because killing me with multiple orgasms is his favourite thing to do._ He increases the speed at which he is rubbing me and it's enough to push me over the edge. I come again, moaning his name out loud.

Before I can catch my breath, I feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. _Yes, please._ He pushes inside me and we both moan in pleasure. I'm waiting for Tom to start moving, but he doesn't. He kisses my neck and breasts but he doesn't move. So I roll my hips as best as I can, trying to feel as much friction inside me as I possibly can. _Damn you, Tom. Just move!_

„Tom, please“, I moan in desperation. Tom growls and then, finally, starts to thrust his hips. _Fuck yes._ He holds me close against his body, trying to keep me from moving as much as he can. I want to move, I want to protest. But all I can think about is his hard cock inside me. „Yes, baby, just like that.“ I can barely speak at that point, to great is my arousal. I moan out loud but still try to hold back. _After all, my mother in law in sleeping in the bungalow next door._ Tom's thrusts become harder and harder and I roll my hips to match his rhythm. And then my legs begin to shake and tremble. My insides stir and I know that I am seconds away from the next orgasm.

„Do it, babygirl. Come for me“, Tom whispers in my ear and it's the final push over the edge. I come violently all over his cock.

He stills for a moment and kisses me softly. _I know you're not done with me yet. So how many more do you have planned for me tonight?_ As if he can read my mind, Tom starts moving inside me again. My insides and my clit are so sensitive already that I let out a little cry. Tom looks deeply into my eyes and I can tell that he is actually considering to stop.

„Please don't stop, please don't stop“, I beg him. It's all the encouragement he needs. Tom picks up his rhythm and fucks me fast now. „Yes, just like that.“ _Oh god, this feels so good._ I reach down between my legs and start rubbing myself. _I just need another orgasm._ Tom moves even faster inside me and just a second later, I come again. I moan and scream and tremble and eventually collapse with my back on Tom's chest. He pulls out of me and kisses me softly. Then I feel his fingers tracing small circles over my clit again. _No fucking way. I need a second to breathe._

I roll off of him and push him on his back. We share a passionate kiss and then I start licking my way down his chest and abs. I shower his happy trail with kisses and then firmly grab his cock. He groans but doesn't say anything. I lick along the length of his shaft and then part my lips to take him in. „Fuck yes“, he moans. I smile and then work my mouth up and down on his cock. Tom grabs my hair to hold it back, allowing him to guide me a little bit. „Fuck“, he growls. „That's it, babygirl. Suck me.“ _There's no need to tell me that._ I let my tongue dance over his tip and keep stroking him with my hands. Just as I am about to take him back into my mouth, Tom pulls me on top of him. I align his cock in my hand with my pussy and sink down on him. „Yes“, he gasps and starts to thrust into me immediately. He holds me still once again and keeps me from moving.

„Tom, please“, I almost cry out. „I need to move. Please.“ He kisses me, pushing his tongue deep into my mouth. And then his grip loosens and I start to roll my hips right away. We move in perfect sync and his moans grow louder and louder. I adjust my position a little bit and now my clit rubs against his pubic hair, creating all kinds of magic. _Fuck fuck fuck._ „Oh god, I'm gonna come again“, I moan with a shaky voice. Tom simply growls at me, letting me know that he approves. So I keep riding him and eventually give into another climax. I ride him hard, squeezing his cock with my insides. It feels like my body is on fire and I don't think I can take another orgasm. I collapse on Tom's chest and press soft kisses against his neck.

Without a warning, Tom rolls over and throws me on my back. He kisses me deeply and then moves between my legs. His tongue immediately finds my clit and he starts licking it relentlessly. _Jesus fucking Christ, he is planning on killing me._ I bury my hands in his hair to hold him in place and start grinding my hips against him. His grip on my hips is tight and hard and I wonder if it might leave a bruise. _Who cares, I'm dying of orgasms tonight._ I let out another moan and it's almost shocking how loud it is. _Who cares. Just hope Diana is already asleep._ Tom scrapes my clit with his teeth and all thought leaves my head. My pussy tightens and I come hard against Tom's mouth.

Not allowing me a moment to rest, Tom moves between my legs and slips his penis inside me again. He starts moving right away and I simply let myself fall back. _I can't take any more. I can't move anymore. You just do your thing and keep me coming._ His thumb hovers over my clit and I shiver in anticipation. „Do you have one more for me, babygirl?“ His voice is pained and he is out of breath. _He will be ready any second._ I nod my head and grasp the sheets underneath me. _And if it's the last thing I do. I will give you another orgasm._ Tom lowers his thumb and starts to rub my nub in the same rhythm at which he's thrusting into me. „Oh Kat“, he gasps. „I...I love you. I love...oh fuuuuuck!“ His body still as he comes deep inside me, but his thumb keeps moving, pushing me over the edge a moment later. I surrender to my orgasm and scream his name.

Tom collapses on top of my body. Feeling his weight on me is heavenly and part of me wishes for him to not move. But eventually, Tom rolls on his back and lays next to me. We are both spent and out of breath. I reach over and entwine my fingers with his. Tom slightly squeezes my hand and I close my eyes, simply enjoying the intimacy. „I love you“, I whisper as I can almost feel myself drifting off to sleep.

Gently lifting me, Tom pulls me against his body, wraps his arms around me and covers me with a blanket. „This was by far the best date of my life.“ He kisses my temple. „You know, if you weren't my wife already, I'd probably ask you to marry me right now.“

I smile, already half asleep. „And I would say yes.“ _I always will._

 

 


	5. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat is looking forward to a relaxed morning after her date night with Tom. But as usual, reality gets in the way of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! SPOILER ALERT !!!
> 
> Careful, everyone. There is a little Infinity War spoiler in this chapter. So if you haven't seen the movie yet and/or still want to avoid spoilers, then you better don't read this one.

„Good morning, beautiful“, Tom whispers in my ear and softly kisses my temple. I slowly drift to reality.

I stretch under the blanket and roll towards Tom. „Good morning, husband.“ Tom chuckles and wraps his arms around me. „What time is it?“, I ask still half asleep.

„Almost 10...“

I sit up straight in bed. „What? Oh my god, where is Rosie?“

„Relax, darling.“ Tom gets up from the bed and places a tray full of breakfast delicacies in my lap. „Rosie is fed and changed and is currently enjoying another day at the beach with Emma and Jack.“ _Okay, deep breath._ „So you can enjoy your breakfast in bed.“ _I like breakfast in bed._ I reach for a slice of toast. „And guess what“, Tom continues. „...our little girl slept through the night again.“

„What?“, I almost choke on my toast.

„Yep“, Tom replies with a big smile on his face. „Mum brought her over this morning and informed me that she didn't wake up once.“ _That's my girl!_

I lean against the headboard and dig into my breakfast. „I just can't believe that I slept that long.“

Tom leans over and takes a bite from my toast. „Well, I did wear you out last night.“ I feel myself blushing and shyly look over to Tom. _I am a grown woman and that man still manages to make me feel like a horny teenager._ „Or do you disagree?“, he asks and kisses my neck. I shake my head. „I could wear you out again this evening“, he mumbles as he still kisses my neck. _Uhh, I like that thought._

I pull him off of me. „As much as I love being worn out by you...no. I am sore beyond words and have no idea how I'm even going to get my behind to the beach today.“

„I could carry you there“, Tom says with a smile on his face.

„Stop it! Besides, we can't hand over Rosie to your mum or Emma every night. I won't do that. That's not the kind of mother I want to be.“ _I love sex, but I love my daughter more._

„Okay“, Tom replies and kisses my cheek. „By the way, there's something you should know...“ _I do not like the sound of that._

„What's wrong?“

„Luke called me this morning.“ Tom suddenly has a serious look on his face.

„What?“ _He can't even leave us alone on our vacation?_ „What happened?“

„Promise me you won't get mad?“ I put down my fork and raise an eyebrow at Tom. „Okay, fine.“ He takes a deep breath and reaches for his phone. A few seconds later, he hands it to me.

I look down at the screen and my heart immediately sinks. _These are pictures of us. From yesterday. At the beach. With Rosie. What the hell?_ I look at Tom who seems highly uncomfortable. „They photographed us? We're on vacation!“ I can feel tears coming on. „That's our little girl! They didn't even blur out her face!“

„I know. And I'm sorry.“ Tom lifts the tray from my lap and pulls me into his arms. „I already talked to management and they are looking into it. Every guest here at the hotel will be asked not to take pictures and respect the privacy of other guests.“

„Wait“, I interrupt him. „You think the pictures were taken by another guest?“

Tom shrugs his shoulders. „I don't know for sure. But look at them...they are blurry, they look like they were taken in hurry. That, combined with the fact that we're on an island in the middle of the Pacific, I think it is highly unlikely that these were taken by paparazzi.“ _Damn._

„How are we supposed to protect her from this?“

Tom sighs. „We do what we always do...we love her. Besides, once you read the article, you'll be more concerned about something else.“ _Oh what now??_ „Just...read it...“

I take a deep breath and then focus on the screen again.

 

**Loved up: Marvel star Tom Hiddleston caught enjoying a family day at the beach**

     Things might not have ended very well for Marvel villain Loki, but it seems actor Tom Hiddleston has found his happy  
     end. He was seen yesterday enjoying a cozy day at a Hawaiian beach together with his wife and his daughter, born in  
     May this year. So far, we haven't had a chance to get a look at little Miss Hiddleston but now that we have, we can say  
     for sure that she is absolutely adorable. From the looks of it, she has her mother's looks. If she also inherited her  
     father's charme and brains, that kid hit the ultimate jackpot.

     But so has Hiddleston's wife, if we dare say so. The pair supposedly met during the filming of Hiddleston's movie „The  
     Duke“ two years ago. They made their first public appearance together in March 2018 and have been pretty loved up  
     ever since. Word has it that their super secret wedding took place at a book store in London, where the couple lives  
     together. The 29-year-old brunette moved to the UK from Germany, leaving behind her life and her job. Although...  
     we don't actually know what she does for a living. Or should we say did? Because now that she is married to the world  
     reknowned actor with – as we suspect – several millions to fall back on, we doubt that she is doing anything at the  
     moment. We know that she was a production assitant for the movie they both worked on. We know that she apparently  
     went to university and studied something related with theatre. And we know that she always looks very happy clinging  
     to her husband's arm in public. So we think referring to her as only Mrs Hiddleston from now on seems more than  
     appropriate. Maybe a huge house in North London, a luxury vacation, a famous husband and a baby are more than  
     enough work.

     But...as long as Tom is happy, we are happy. And he certainly looked more than just happy enjoying the beach with his  
     little family.

 

_Wow...this is just..._ I put Tom's phone down and look at him.

„Kat, I am so so sorry.“ He moves closer to me and takes my hands into his. I simply look at him and then I can no longer pull myself together. I let myself fall back on the mattress and start laughing. „I...um...“ Tom seems positively confused. „How can you be laughing at this?“

After a few more moments of laughter, I sit back up. „How could I not?“

„Because they paint you as just a pretty face who tags along in my life!“ Tom suddenly seems very upset.

„So?“, I shrug my shoulders.

„Are you not the least bit bothered by this?“

„Frankly...no.“ _I just find it totally hilarious._ „Tom, I don't care what the so-called press or anyone else out there thinks. Why are you so angry about this?“

Tom launches forward and kisses me. „Because I know that you are nothing like that. You're smart and talented and so much more than just a pretty face. Kat, you are an incredible woman. I've seen the work you did on the movie and I can only imagine how much you'd throw yourself into a project of your own. I've seen your dedication to our UNICEF initiative and it amazes me. You're fierce and strong and have the capability to move mountains if you set your mind to it. So having them write this about you is simply not fair. It's wrong.“

I take a deep breath. „I know that. But your judgement is the only judgement I care about. So I don't get why this bothers you so much.“ Tom looks at me but can't seem to put his thoughts into words. „Unless...do you think they're right? Do you think I should do more than just take care of our huge house and the luxury vacation planning?“

„Kat...“, Tom sighs. _Oh my god, he really believes it._

„Tell me!“

„You once told me that theatre was your life. Your job was everything to you. It was one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. It was the one thing we bonded over. And I always thought you would never want to give that up. But now...“

„Now you love me less because I don't work in theatre anymore?“, I snap at him.

„What? No! Kat, I love you more than I will ever be able to put into words. But...“

„But what?“, I interrupt him once more.

„You gave it up for me!“, he blurts out. „You gave it all up for me. I waltzed into your life and tore you from your home. And then I knock you up and didn't even ask you if you were willing to give up your life for that.“ _Oh...my god..._

„Tom...“ I cup his face with my hand. „I am going to need you listen very carefully. You didn't make me do anything, okay? I moved to London because I wanted to. I lost my job, I lost my family, which means I lost pretty much everything that kept me there. I moved to London because I fucking love the city. And because I love you. But it was my decision, not yours. And as for giving up theatre...I didn't. I haven't given up anything. But thanks to you and your master swimmers, I get to take care of our beautiful daughter.“ Tom wants to say something but I place my finger on his mouth to shut him up. „We have a child and it is my priviledge to raise her. I get to take care of her and feed her and play with her every single day. That's something I wouldn't want to miss for the world. It is more than I could've ever imagined, it's all I want at the moment. I'm not saying that I don't miss theatre and the thrill of it all, because I do. But I am a mother now, which means that Rosie is my priority now. And thanks to those several millions to fall back on, I get to spend as much time with her as I want. I know that there are many mothers out there who have to go back to work much sooner than they want, simply because they need the money. So this, being able to stay at home with our daughter without having to worry about how to pay rent, is another priviledge I get to enjoy. All because of you.“ I kiss Tom and feel his body relax a little. „You didn't make me do anything. You're allowing me to do everything I want.“

Tom exhales and then pulls me in for another kiss. „So you're really not mad about this article?“

I shake my head. „I couldn't care less. I just care about the fact that my daughter's face is all over the internet. Is there anything we can do to fix that?“

Tom smiles. „Luke is already on it. He's urging them to take the article down and is consulting with Andrew to come up with a way to deal with anyone else who uses the pictures without blurring out her face.“

„Thank you“, I sigh. „And just so you know...one day I will prove them all wrong. One day I will show everyone that I am more than just a pretty face.“

Tom smirks at me. „Oh yeah, what are you aiming for? An Olivier Award?“

„At least“, I giggle.

„Well, you have my full support.“

„Good.“ I kiss him. „Because I might just need your support on finding that job once the time comes. Because even though you think I'm brilliant, everyone in the London theatre scene thinks of me as just another pretty face. If they think of me at all. And you...you are a theatre god, so I might just need your help on that.“

„Anything you want“, Tom replies and pulls me in for a long and sensual kiss.

„Oh yeah?“ Tom nods. „Then I'd like to go and see our daughter, please.“

„We can do that“, he says and kisses my cheek. Then he looks deeply into my eyes. „Thank you for being okay with this. Thank you for putting up with all of this. I know that it must make it a lot harder for you to love me.“

I shake my head. „It's all worth it. You make it worth it.“ I kiss him softly.

„Give me 15 minutes in the shower and I'll make it even more enjoyable...“, he replies with a dirty look in his eyes.

„You're impossible“, I say with a slight smile on my face. Without saying anything, Tom picks me up from the bed. I shriek in surprise and then laugh as he carries me to the bathroom.

 


	6. Bound to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tom seems to be caught in too much doubt, Kat once again uses sex as a medium of communication.

I laugh to myself as I listen to Tom joking around with Rosie next door. _I think the only thing I love more than putting her to sleep myself is seeing or hearing how much joy it brings him._ When Tom begins to sing her a little lullaby, I stretch out on the soft sheets and close my eyes as well. After spending the entire day outside in the sun, my head feels rather dizzy. _If he doesn't hurry, I might be asleep soon as well._

I can already feel myself drifting off when I feel a pair of warm hands running up my almost naked body. „What do you think you're doing?“, Tom asks me.

„Oh, this wasn't meant as a lullaby for me?“, I pretend to be surprised.

Tom shakes his head. „But if you're tired, I'll let you sleep.“ He withdraws his hands from me and is about to climb out of bed.

„Heeey...“ I stop him gently, but surely. „What's going on? You've been absent all day. And now you aren't even in the mood for a little bit of cuddling? That's not like you. So tell me...what's wrong?“

Tom sighs. „I was hoping you wouldn't notice.“ _Yeah, like that's gonna happen._ „I just can't stop thinking about this morning.“

„About the article?“, I ask, this time really surprised. He nods. „But why? I thought I made it clear that I am not bothered by it...“

„You did“, Tom replies and I can hear the sadness in his voice. „But still...it isn't fair to you. And even though you say you're fine with it now, I can't help but wonder if you might not change your mind about it.“

„About what exactly?“

He shrugs his shoulders. „I don't know...all of it. The press, the celebrity status, me...“ _Oh for heaven's sake, here we go..._

„You? Thomas, do you honestly think the words of some wannabee journalist at the Daily Fail will change how I feel about you?“

„Maybe...“

I hold out my hand to make him look at my wedding ring. „I made a choice, my dear! I made a choice when I said yes and I stand by it.“

Tom takes my hand in his. „But you deserve so much better. You deserve a fairytale. But it seems we just can't have that.“

I let out a bitter laugh. „Tom, our relationship was never a fairytale. You might be my prince, but life has always given us more of an action drama than a romantic comedy. Nothing about you and me has even been like the classic fairytale. It didn't start out as one, so in a way, it's only logical that it isn't one now. And frankly...“ I crawl towards him and run my hands through his hair. „I don't need it to be one. All I need is this right here...you, me and our daughter. As long as I can have that, I don't care what anyone else says. They don't know what we have, they can't even imagine how much I love you. So please, just let it go and be here with me.“ I kiss him softly and feel his body relax a little.

Tom breaks the kiss and looks right into my eyes. „I'm just afraid that one day my love won't be enough for you...“ _That's never gonna happen..._

I kiss him again and then I have an idea. „Don't go anywhere!“, I whisper and then quickly get out of bed. I walk over to the wardrobe and start searching through his clothes. _Damn, where are they?_ And then I find what I am looking for. I smile as I turn around and then hold out the two ties to him.

It takes Tom a moment to realise what I'm implying. When he does, he looks at me with big eyes. „Why? Because I need to tie you up in order for you to not leave?“

I sigh and crawl back into bed. I straddle him and wrap my arms around his neck. „No, because you are the only one who is allowed to do this. You're the only one who I trust enough. And I want it. Tonight. Because I think you desperately need to be reminded that I am yours.“ I kiss his neck and the little moan that escapes his mouth is like music to my ears. „Because I am. All of me is yours. So tonight...“ I quickly peel him out of his t-shirt and throw it on the floor. „...you get to do with me whatever you want.“ I kiss his chest, hoping to encourage him. When he doesn't react, I let my hand slide down to his crotch and cup his penis. „Take me“, I whisper in his ear. And then, finally, Tom throws me on my back and pins me down with his body.

He kisses me deeply and then looks at me. „Are you absolutely sure?“ I simply nod. „And you remember the rules?“, he asks in a deep voice. _Dear god, I love that tone. That's what he sounds like when he's about to fuck me into oblivion._ I nod again. „Just stop me if I'm crossing a line.“ _Yeah yeah yeah..._ I'm getting impatient and hold out my hands to him. _Please tie me up already._ Tom gives me a dirty smirk and then slowly begins to tie up my hands. His deep looks are the ultimate tease because I can already tell that he is about to give me something special. Once I am tied to the bed and more or less unable to move, Tom brushes two light kisses against my naked breasts. I moan and arch my back. _This is gonna be good._ „Now tell me, my dear, do you want to watch this time? Or do you want me to blindfold you again?“ _Both sounds tempting, to be honest._

„Whatever you want...“, I gasp.

Tom chuckles. „Oh, but my darling, you know that it is always about you. My pleasure means nothing if I don't hear you scream as well. So tell me...what do you want?“ _To be fucked?!_

„I just want to come. Over and over and over. Remind me of who I belong to, who my body listens to.“ Without a warning, Tom presses two fingers against my clit and begins to trace it in slow circles. All I can do is moan in reply.

„That's my girl“, Tom whispers into my ear. „You don't even know what it means to me that you constantly give yourself to me like this. I love you so much and to see you out of breath and desperate like this...god, it's so hot!“ He pushes two fingers into my already throbbing pussy and immediately presses them against my g-spot. _Fuck fuck fuck..._ „That's it, moan for me, babygirl!“ And of course I do as I am told. His fingers are moving inside me and his thumb is now caressing my clit. I throw my head back and close my eyes in order to fully enjoy the sensation between my legs. I already know that I'm on a direct way to my first orgasm. _I wonder if there will ever be a time where he doesn't know how to get me there?!_ Tom chuckles. „It's incredible how responsive you are. But you won't come without my permission.“ _I bed your pardon?!_ „I will tell you when you are allowed to come and scream for me.“ _Has he lost it?_ His hands are still creating magic on my pussy and I know that I am close to coming. _And I don't care what he says. I need an orgasm._ A few strokes of his fingers later, I am pushed over the edge. I come hard and moan loadly.

Tom immediately withdraws his fingers from me and kneels between my legs. He shakes his head and raises his eyebrow at me. „Didn't you hear what I said, babygirl?“ I am still too short of breath to answer. So I simply look at him. „I told you that you weren't allowed to come...“

„I know“, I gasp. „But your fingers...it just feels too good. You know what my body needs. So it's a compliment that I am not able to control myself when I'm around you.“ I wink and smile at him, hoping he's content with the answer.

But a split second later, his hand slaps down on my pussy without a warning. „Uh uh uh...you can't flatter yourself out of a punishment.“ He leans forward and lets his teeth gently scrape over my nipples. _Fuck._ „You said you were mine tonight and you would whatever I commanded. So disobeying me is not an option.“ He slaps my pussy again and I shriek, more in surprise than in pain. „So tell me...are you ready for your punishment?“

„Does it involve spanking?“, I ask with a mixture of hope, anticipation and slight fear.

„You would like that, wouldn't you, babygirl?“ I bite my lower lip and nod. Tom playfully rolls his eyes and sighs. „How did I ever believe that I'm the one pulling the strings here?!“ _You're not. Obviously. I can't believe it took you so long to realise that._ We both laugh and then he kisses me deeply. He breaks the kiss and lets his tongue travel to my nipples where he immediately latches on and begins to suck on them. The sensation travels between my legs and already has me moaning. And then he raises his hand again and lets it slap on my wet pussy. I shriek again and tremble a little.

„Tom“, I gasp. „I won't last long. If I come again...“

„...you will make sure to scream my name“, Tom finishes my sentence. And then his tongue keeps dancing over my nipples while his hand keeps landing harshly between my legs. I pull on my restraints but Tom tied me up carefully. _There is no way for me to escape these._ „Go on, come again. Come for me, babygirl!“ Instead of slapping me again, Tom pushes his fingers inside me and I come immediately. I moan out loud, with his name on my lips.

I fall back on the mattress and close my eyes to catch my breath. But just a moment later, I feel Tom's tongue against my clit. _Oh fuck..._ He looks up at me and smirk when he sees the pained look on my face. _I already want to come again._ I want nothing more than to bury my fingers in his curls. I want to encourage him and make sure that he doesn't abandon me before I want him to. So I pull on his ties, trying to wriggle my way out of them. Without success. Meanwhile, his tongue is relentless. I can feel my wetness dripping on the bed sheets. _I am so ready for him. I want his cock._ But before I can beg him to fuck me, another orgasm hits me and I ride it out on his face.

I become dead to the world for the moment and only then realise that Tom is no longer next to or on top of me. I open my eyes and see him standing at the end of the bed. His pants are open and half pulled down, his hand is firmly wrapped around his already more than hard cock. _Oh, you are mean! I want that cock!!_ „Tom...I want that...“

He smiles at me. „What do you want, babygirl?“

„I want your cock. My pussy wants it. So much.“ I am shocked by how desperate I already sound. _But it's true. I am desperate._ Tom's smile widens and he begins to slowly stroke himself. _Bastard!_ I fight my restraints again, because I need a way to get that man on top of me. When Tom still doesn't react, I can almost feel my eyes fill with tears. „Please...“ Finally taking mercy on me, Tom slowly takes his clothes off and then kneels between my legs again. He positions the tip of his cock at the entrance to my pussy and I already shiver in anticipation. But then he stills and simly smirks at me. _What?! No!_ I try to roll my hips, try to push him inside me. But with his large hands holding me in place, I am almost incapable of moving. „Tom, please. I need you. Please.“ He gives me a dirty laugh and then finally pushes his length inside me. _Fuck yes!_

He lets his body fall on top of mine and brings his mouth to my ear. „You're so fucking wet and tight, babygirl. How am I supposed to resist you?“

„You're not“, I moan. „Fuck me. Please.“

Without saying a word, he begins to push in and out of me. I feel him fill me up as deeply as possible and throw my head back. _You feel so fucking good._ Tom picks up a rhythm and his cock quickly drives in and out of me. My body slowly starts to tremble more and more and then I come violently around his manhood. Tom holds me as I try to catch my breath. He kisses me softly and plants a thousant little kisses on my neck. And then, with skilled fingers, he unties me from the bed, but leaves the ties around my wrists.

„What are you doing?“, I ask.

„I want you to hold me“, Tom replies with a soft voice. _No! I want my restraints back._ I shake my head. „Kat, please. I want to feel your hands all over my body.“ I keep shaking my head, even though I am not entirely serious. Tom looks at me and then simply answers with a feral growl. Out of the blue, he flips me over and pulls me on my knees. He yanks my hands back behind his own body and nestles with the ties behind his back. I am now trapped against Tom's body and then he slams his cock inside me. I scream when he hits my cervix, but not because it hurts but because it feels so good. Tom is thrusting inside me and because I am tied to his body, I can barely move to meet his movements. He reaches around to place two fingers on my clit, expertly rolling it between his long digits. _Fuuuuck._

And then his voice is right next to my ear again. „You don't get to tease me like that, do you hear me? When I beg you to touch me, you don't get to say no. Not when I've just given you several screaming orgasms.“ _If any other man ever said this to me, I'd want to run for the hills. But with him, I know that I'm save._ „Don't do this to me, do you understand?“ I am already too far gone to form a meaningful sentence. „Answer me!“, he growls and just a moment later, the palm of his hand drops down and smashes down on my ass. I am more shocked by the loud slap than the actual pain and shriek. Before I can answer, he spanks me again twice. Combined with him moving inside me and his fingers on my clit, the sensation becomes to much. I lose control over my body and surrender to my orgasm. A few thrusts later, Tom is pushed over the edge as well. We both come and then fall down on the mattress.

„Tom, untie me“, I gasp out of breath. With shaking fingers, he does as he's told. Once I am free, I immediately wrap my arms around his body and pull him towards me.

Tom sighs contently. „Hm...this. This is what I crave.“ He looks right into my eyes and smiles. „There is nothing like having you in my arms and knowing that you will still be there in the morning.“

I kiss him softly and then pull the blanket over our limb fingers. „Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Not now, and not ever.“

 


End file.
